


To You

by schneefink



Category: To Whatever - Shaenon Garrity
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, canon-typical eldritch abominations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: You really could have told me that the runes on the window need to be aligned to the phases of the purple moon for you to actually hear me.Ethan and his roommate grow even closer.





	To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!  
> Thanks to a., i., and s. for looking this over.

You really could have told me that the runes on the window need to be aligned to the phases of the purple moon for you to actually hear me. I haven't quite figured them out yet, the book is a bit vague on the details and the purple moon moves in weird patterns, but I think I'm getting there. I'm just going to try talking out loud and maybe you can make some kind of noise if you hear me? Maybe – ah, yes, that works very well. Just keep it down a little, please? We don't want to disturb the neighbors. 

…I just realized, if you had trouble with language then some of the movies we watched must have been very confusing. If you'd told me, we could have watched silent movies together; there are some that are quite funny. But you liked the movies we watched, didn't you? I thought the almonds and gravel smell was approving. Except that one time we watched that documentary about the Ancient Egyptians, I don't know what you have against them. But okay. No more Egyptians, even though I thought you liked pyramids. You certainly use enough of them in the kitchen. I do like them! Especially the purple spiky ones, they go well with some of that green slime and some cherry tomatoes.

Sorry, I'm getting distracted again. That's one reason why I liked writing notes: it gives me an extra moment to think. When I start talking, I keep getting distracted by random things. I can go on for a while, too. That was one of the nice things about Willem, he never seemed to mind. Though now that I think about it, he was probably just waiting for me to let slip some more info on you, wasn't he? He was such a – okay, I told myself I wouldn't think about Willem anymore. He's not a threat anymore, that's what's important. He doesn't matter. 

Anyway, about the floating riv- 

***

So, I think I got the runes right again, and it only took a week. I'm pretty sure the purple moon is moving in a waltz pattern together with the carnival, but they're accelerating, so who knows for how long this configuration will be stable. It's nice that you try to help, but I just got a headache from all the weird kaleidoscope light patterns. I'm still getting used to how different the dreams are, now that I've traveled Between and visited the Elder City. I keep thinking of all the things I didn't have time to see. It would be nice to have another look – no, stop worrying, I won't. You made it perfectly clear that you think it's too dangerous. The message was very emphatic, and weaving it into the carpet was inspired. Though I think you're being a little bit unfair. I did just fine when I traveled there to get you away from Willem, didn't I? Yes, there were some consequences, and I really wish I could get rid of the yodeling tinnitus, but it was so interesting! Maybe you could show me around one day? I'm a pro at avoiding the face cats now, and I don't even faint anymore when the reverse orchestra plays on the radio. 

No, that wasn't a request. Stop it. I'm sorry, but I think we just have very different tastes in music. Remind me to play some things for you some time.

***

Look, I haven't mentioned it before because I know you're shy, but to be perfectly honest I'm starting to feel hurt that you're still hiding from me. I've been trying to respect your boundaries and haven't turned around even when you're standing right behind me and stretching over me, but don't you think this is a bit silly now? After all, I've already seen you. Yes, that wasn't your choice, I know, and I apologized for that, but there was just no way to get you out of the cage without looking at it, and therefore, you. I didn't even look closely. But I know what you look like now, so there's really no reason to play coy. 

It's not like you're bad looking. Yes, I can see how the size and the teeth and the scales might put some people off, but I think they look nice. Okay, maybe "nice" is not quite the right word, but my point is, you look good. Very strong, and the patterns on your fur and scales are really fascinating, and the way you can change your shape and move your limbs, it's really very – well. 

Never mind, keep hiding behind the sofa, see if I care. It's not my problem if you have issues. You can do whatever you want, after all, I'm just your roommate. There's no need to-

Oh. Oh, there you are. Just look at you. You're gorgeous. 

***

I have bad news – no, not that bad, calm down. C'mon. You broke the remote again, that's, what, the third time in two weeks? Look at this. You broke its spine. Can that be fixed? I don't know how big you are on recycling but it just seems like a waste to throw them away every time. If anyone checks the garbage, they probably already think – okay, that works. Isn't that gross though? I can't imagine a remote control tastes very good. Never mind, just remember to get a new one before movie night.

Ah yes, the bad news. I met Willem's thesis advisor today. I looked her up when I found out what his thesis was actually about, and when I saw her today I thought I could use the opportunity to ask questions. So I introduced myself as Willem's very worried friend and asked if she'd heard anything from him – which of course she hadn't – and then I said that I heard his apartment was broken into and his stuff destroyed and I asked her if she has a backup copy of his thesis, just in case. She said she doesn't – that's the good news – but she has some early drafts, and they planned it together. I don't think she knows about you, but she definitely knows about the house, and that Willem thought he'd discovered something exciting. I tried to ask some more questions, but I didn't want to make her suspicious. I think she suspects that Willem was taken by Those Who Walk Between. You'd think that would keep others from doing the same thing, but from the gleam in her eyes when she talked about his project, I'm pretty sure she's a fanatic. 

Anyway, basically this means we should be wary of any new tenants in the building. Just watch them from time to time. That's what you were doing anyway, before you started spending so much time with me. Which is good! I really like having you around. You better not go watch movies or make pumpkin-and-vomiting-coral soup for anyone else, or I'll get jealous.

Just joking, of course.

***

My coworker Mark said he's concerned about me. I think he's being ridiculous, but he told me to talk to someone, so that's what I'm doing. He invited me to the pub quiz again – not to brag but I used to be quite good – but I had to decline because we'd already planned to play dominoes that evening. I still think the magnetic field or whatever it is hovering around your horn spikes is cheating, by the way, but I've still won the last three times so I'm willing to let it slide. 

Mark said he's concerned that I'm still not over Willem because I haven't dated anyone new or even shown interest in meeting anyone since we broke up. He said spending all my free time at home is unhealthy. I couldn't exactly tell him about you, so I can see how he could get that impression, but why would I need to look for someone to date when I've got you? Not that we're dating, I mean we do have dinner and watch movies together all the time and I like it when you trace the brands on my arms and you're kind of cute in the morning with the sun reflecting in your eyes like liquid broken mirrors… 

I just meant that I don't need anyone else right now. 

Do you even do dating? Is that a thing your kind…

I'm sorry, that's none of my business. I should respect your privacy. 

Anyway, I just told Mark I need some more time, and that I've gotten into some new TV shows that I'm binge-watching. Then I quickly changed the topic because the last time I talked with someone about a TV show and mentioned how amazingly well-made the bad guys were it turned out that other people couldn't actually see the claws and slitted pupils. Their loss. 

I'm just mentioning this because it got me thinking: We're spending a lot of time together nowadays, and I don't want to – c'mon, there's no need for that. I was just going to say, maybe we should have an open and honest talk about our expectations here. I never did get around to asking you what you were doing in this building in the first place. By now I like to think that you're here because you enjoy the company. We've come to a good arrangement, haven't we? You're definitely the best roommate I've ever had. Nobody else ever got me non-Euclidean tulips just because I said I like the way their teeth look.

I just wanted to make sure you have everything you need. 

***

Look. We need to talk. 

I'm sorry, I know this sounds unnecessarily dramatic, but I've been nervous about this conversation for days now and this is the first thing that came to mind. Sometimes classics are classics for a reason. It's nothing bad, I promise, stop hogging the cushions, you know it always takes ages to get the smell out and – oh, you want me to sit down. Yes, fine, I know I've been pacing a lot. Like I said, I'm nervous. Though I'm sure there's no reason for it. 

Just… remember when we talked about expectations recently? Well, I talked, you undulated in that strangely alluring way you have and then scratched runes into my bedposts overnight. If I translated them correctly, and I'm getting much better at that, you said you have everything you have right here. Except "everything" could also be read as "everyone", and in that case…

You've been touching me a lot more recently, is the thing. Not that I mind! I don't mind at all. Which… is kind of my point here. See, if you keep – yes, this is exactly what I meant. It's fine! You feel good. And you're always very careful with your spines, which I appreciate. I'm just not sure of your intentions here. Oh man, I sound like a character out of a romance novel, don't I. I'm sorry. 

See, it's just, if you keep touching me like this – yes, like that – I might…

Actually, we have seen romance movies together. And I know you're smart, and you know quite a lot about humans by now – you even got a nutrition chart from somewhere to persuade me to eat more of the neon snails because apparently they have a lot of vitamins. I'm sorry, they're just not to my taste. But if you know about human nutrition – you know exactly what you're doing to me, don't you? You're doing this on purpose. You're – are you trying to seduce me? Is that what's going on? You even brought me flowers! I didn't realize…

No, don't stop touching me! I mean, you don't need to. You could… touch me more, if you want. Look, obviously I'm fine with this, I've been trying not to stare at your beautiful coils for months now because I didn't want to be impolite, I never try to touch you because I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I really want to – 

Oh. This is nice. Yes. This is very… Mmm. 

Oh, yes, yes… 

Do that again.


End file.
